Showing my true self
by Emo Gothic
Summary: Kagome has had it. She will not hide any more. she is going to show her true self and will the new girl and that sexy new Guy going to help her. SessXKag pairing
1. Chapter 1

'This was going to be a very bad day' Kagome thought as she fell off her bed. She got into her private bathroom and locked the door. 'You never know' she thought. She took a quick shower and hoped out hoping she wouldn't be late for the first day in school. She dressed in a black curve hugging shirt that would have given them a show if she hadn't put a loose black and white sweater on it. But for pants she put on some black skinny jeans. She put on a studded belt and refrained herself from adding a chain on the loop hole's. Her too dark to be brown looking raven hair was straight and almost touched her butt. She had added dark purple highlights at the beginning of summer and a week later she added the silver streak's that now donned her hair. She applied eyeliner and some mascara along with some dark purple eye shadow that decorated her dark brown eyelids. "Almost done" she said as she applied some clear lip gloss. Then before leaving her room put on her pair of converse. "Perfect" was the word that left the lips. I can't wait to see what the students would think when the 16 year old who last year was so nice and dressed in bright color's all year with a perfect smile on her face. She barely ever smiled now. She seemed truthful yes, but on the inside they had been completely different side to that.

She had grown tired of hiding her true self and had said to hell with it. She didn't expect them to understand. Because her true self was extremely complicated to the Kagome they knew from last year. She got inside her car a Lamborghini. It was her b-day present. She adored it and got started on the 15 minute ride. She smirked wondering how surprised her boyfriend Inuyasha would be when he saw how she changed over the summer. He had been away with relatives that summer so hadn't witnessed the change.

She pulled into the schools parking lot and heard some people she knew wondering who it was. Maybe they would mistake her for a new student and ignore her. But she knew that she would not be ignored so simply. People would become curios and start asking questions. She sighed as she put her bangs over one eye. She prepared to get out of the car and make her big entrance. (A.N. she doesn't know Sango yet)She opened the door and placed one foot on the ground. As she stepped out she heard some people gasp. It wasn't a big surprise to Kagome.

She didn't look at anyone in the eye and started walking to the school entrance. Someone from the little crowd in the parking lot ran up to her and handed her a map of the school. "You might need it" said the boy. She looked at him once she heard his voice. She was graced with Miroku looking at her with the smile she had seen him use to seduce girls he was interested in. Now she knew that she would be confused for a new student.

She mumbled a thank-you and left ,leaving a confused Miroku in the distance. She was surprised with what she saw next, it was Inuyasha and some random girl making out in a small corner.

The girl pulled away and looked into his lust filled eyes as she started speaking for the first time "Inu-poo what if your girl friend sees us" She said.

Inuyasha looked in to her eyes and said " Shush darling, I'll know when she gets here she'll step out her car and then you'll hear a loud yell coming from my friend's shouting 'Kagome'. I know Kagome alright ."

She knew who this was quite well it was her cousin Kikyo. She couldn't say that she didn't expect Inuyasha to cheat on her because when she started dating him she was well aware with his player status. But what surprised her on an extreme level was that the person that he was cheating with just happened to be her beloved cousin. She wasn't hurt just shocked that Inuyasha would pick someone so close to her.

She smirked thinking of how she was going to surprise them.  
She walked down the hall to the main office to pick up her schedule. Kagome did this task so early so people wouldn't find out who she was so easily. She walked up to the school secretary to see her talking to a new student.

The new student was a brunette dressed in Purple jeans that left nothing to the imagination. She wore a black sweater that fit her a little tightly then Kagome's. Her hair had orange streaks running down her long hair. Kagome liked this girl already.

The secretary then looked at her and said "Are you the second transfer student because I don't think I've seen you around here?"

"Oh no on the contrary I'm Kagome Hagurashi" She simply stated.

The secretary gasped. She was shocked to say the least. The Kagome she knew was one that had always dressed in light colors she had never once used the color black or purple before.

Kagome smirked at her expression forgetting the other girl that was standing there confused expression on hand.

The secretary was quickly composing herself "well Kagome this is Sango and she has all of your classes. You are her guide and I hope that you ladies will become quick friends.  
"Thank you Kadae now can I please get my schedule"

"Of course Kagome" said Kadae as she passed her the schedule.

That was when Kagome turned on her heal to look at Sango in the face. She had put on some purple eye shadow with mascara and eyeliner. They faced each other for a second and then Kagome put her hand out and said "Nice to meet you I'm Kagome and welcome to Shikon High"

Sango shook her hand then said "Hi I'm Sango nice to meat you"

Kagome looked at her watch and saw the time "Sango if you don't mind can we head somewhere else before the crowd sets in" Kagome said. "Of course I myself am not a big fan". Said Sango

They made their way to the library and started talking.

Kagome started "well as you can see from the secretary's shock of my appearance I didn't always dress this way. I actually use to act preppy and shit to fit in but I got sick of it and decided to show my true colors once and for all. I never wanted to but you know how hard it is to fit in, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome started "well as you can see from the secutary shock of my appearance I didn't always dress this way. I actually use to act preppy and shit to fit in but I got sick of it and decided to show my true colors once and for all. I never wanted to but you know how hard it is to fit in, right? I mean before high school I went to school in another city before I moved to the shrine to live with my grandfather. I was always ridiculed and teased and no one wanted to be my friend. It hurt me a lot so I came up with this preppy disguise." Finished Kagome.

"Wow Kagome I never would have guessed you had a hard time. In my old school everyone was accepting and they didn't turn their backs on me "Said Sango" but then again they weren't really my friends more like them just being nice to me. It never felt real. "Sango said a hint of sadness in her voice. " I always felt alone and empty so I guess we both kind of felt the same way, huh?" Kagome nodded showing that it was exactly how she felt.

Kagome looked at her watch and said "Sango we have to go it is 15 minutes before class and we still need to go to our lockers and get ready for home room." Then she stood up and her and Sango made there ways to their lockers. While they walked they saw a few people staring at them, once they saw a girl look at them with her eyes as wide as saucers.

When they finally made it in to the home room an announcement was made from the speakers "Will Sango and her guide come to the main office. Thank you." So as soon as they made their way into their home room they we're out again. They walked in to the main off ice to see a girl in a pair of black low riders and a sweater with an awesome design that consisted of hearts, skulls and a gray mist. She had silver contacts that attracted your sight to her seemingly small eyes with feathered eye lashes that were perfected by mascara she wore a medium amount of eyeliner that showed you the outline perfected by years of practice. Her hair that reached mid back and natural color was dark brown so dark it looked black. In her thick blackish brown hair were a combination of red and silver. She was looking at them with a small smirk playing on her lips as she nodded back where a very amusing sight of Kadae with eyes that could only be expressed as this O.o. Though she composed herself quickly a smirk was seen on all girls' faces. "Kagome I forgot to tell you but there were three transfer students' two girls and a boy. I gave you both girls and like Sango she has all your classes. She had moved back here after a year in America. Her name is Sabrina (I wanted to have my name involved in the story. If anyone wants to be added just give me a name and ill try to fit it in to this story or a future one ;)) her parents named her that because her mother is American. I hope you all get along." As soon as she said that Sabrina was saying bye and walking towards the other two that were waiting for her.

As soon as they were in the hall Sabrina decided to ask a question. "Hi you too I just want to know real quick who is Kagome and who is Sango." Kagome then said well I'm kagome and please don't call me that in public until everyone else fines out I don't want people to find out just yet" "ok it doesn't bother me I'll just call you pocky. Do you mind?" Came Sabrina's reply, Kagome nodded no that she didn't mind. Sabrina then tuned to Sango "I'm guessing your Sango, right?" When Sango nodded they shared a small smile.

When they found her locker they found it next to their own. 'Figures' thought Kagome as she got her books. They then walked in to homeroom where the teacher was talking about the new year and that they would introduce them selves when they felt comfortable enough with the students their. As she finished her statement she turned to look at the three girls there waiting for some instruction of some sort.

After the teacher was done with her little charade she finally glanced at the 3 girls at the door. "Ladies you are all late, Care to explain why?"

"That was my fault I'm new and it took me a while to find the main office and then my guide here" Sabrina took that moment to point at Kagome had to get me and introduce me to the other new student that she is in charge of and we had to get my stuff" "Ok but try not to be late again" Said teacher (that I am too lazy to imagine name for so feel free to imagine;)  
" You three may sit in the seats at the back" As the three ladies made there way to the back she noticed Inuyasha in the second to last row looking hot with his little dog ears on the top of his head. He was sporting a red shirt with a baggy pair of jeans that showed his Hanes boxers. Kagome just rolled her eyes and sat in the middle of Sabrina and Sango. She thought that it was going to be one hell of a year if he was going to take that ridiculous look on.

As soon as they we're seated Inuyasha turned around and winked at them. Kagome was then relived when finding out that her new shampoo worked. If he wasn't able to tell it was her then everything would work according to plan. "Hello ladies" said Inuyasha with his arrogant smirk playing all over his face. "Are you ladies new, because I don't remember seeing you here before?" Kagome then pointed to the two ladies next to her "There new but I've been here since freshman year" Miroku then turned around since he was sitting right next to Inuyasha and having a conversation with Kouga. "Really because when I saw you I could have sworn that you were a new student I mean I never saw any one dressed like that in this school. But before you stepped out it looked like Kagome's car."

"Well that's too bad, by the way where is this Kagome?" Said Kagome herself looking at Sango and Sabrina who had smirks on their faces fully knowing what she was doing; Sabrina having done that exact same thing in seventh grade when she transferred schools and Sango watching her cousin Kagura do the same thing freshman year two years ago. Now they watched one for the first time the other for the second. This was going to be good was the thought that occurred to all three girls at the same time (A.N this is going to come in handy in the future so remember it)


	3. Chapter 3

Before I begin with the third chapter of the story I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed because this is my first story. Anyway if you are going to correct me do it nicely because I know for some it's your job but please don't pounce because it hurts me to continue the story. Besides I know that some won't like that. Anyway I'd like to explain some things about the story; one of them being that Kagome had to move for a more personal story then what I put down. When I feel like explaining I will do so in the story, but it isn't going to be in this chapter so don't get your hopes up. The next thing is that while I may have added my name to the story I did this because well I have always wanted to be in a story even if it's my own. Two more things if you have skipped anything you should go back because it will help in the future. As you know I do not demand reviews or threaten to discontinue my story because there is the chance that I wont read the reviews and I'm not doing this for the reviews I'm doing this because my still In middle school sorry ass wants to. O and I might not put Ayame in the story, if you want me to then say it because I'm counting on your opinion. Now on to Chapter 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXEMOXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The look on Inuyasha's face was amusing. While being asked the question he asked himself a question too. Where is Kagome anyway was his thought. After a minute he finally answered the question the girl in back of him asked.

"I'm not sure where she is I mean she might be sick and I would love to go to her house but I have to do some thing after school"

"Well if you can't stop by I'm sure that we can I mean I'm sure we can tell you how she's doing tomorrow and then we'll all know, right?" Was what exited Sango's mouth. She looked serious without a hint of her lying etched on her face because this was the truth.

"You would actually stop by at her house" said Inuyasha his mouth hanging open.

"I mean sure if you can't do it we're free" this time it was Sabrina who was suppressing a laugh but Inuyasha going in to a small state of shock wasn't sensing any thing suspicious. He turned back momentarily. When he turned back around he had a piece of paper with Kagome's address written on it. He gave it to Kagome who just put it in her book bag.

Then he decided to get to know them better. "So what are your names?"

"My name is Sango"

"My name is Sabrina"

Inuyasha looked at them while they said there name but the only one who hasn't given her name was Kagome. He looked at her expectantly waiting for her to say her name. Finally she looked at him.

"I hope you don't mind but I don't want to say my name because it's so plain, but you can call me by my nick name if you want. It's pocky or you can call me skits (one of my friend's nick names is skits)."

Inuyasha nodded and being so simple minded played no mind. He was too busy thinking about how many positions he was going to _use_ on Kikyo afterschool. Kouga was thinking about who was hotter of the three and which would be easier to pursue. Miroku was hoping that the bell would ring so he could grope them because three girls wearing skinny jeans with asses as fine as theirs should be paid respect to with a good grope.

Miroku's hand was repeating one word an was twitching with excitement '_Ass,ass,ass,ass,ass,ass,asss,assssssssss._

As if answering his prayer the bell rang. A grin then played on his face. Kagome knew that face well and how Sango was already up and making her way to the door let her pay the price. There was a few seconds of silence then a loud slap was heard as Kagome had another smirk on her face. Sango was absouloutly fuming.

"You HENTIA!!!!!!!" Sango then turned around and glared at him straight in the eye with so much venom that Miroku gulped nervously with an equally nervous grin in place.

"But Sango dear you do not understand, my hand is cursed and your ass was to luscious for it to ignore so it had to get a grab first because a new ass is always welcome"

By the time he finished Sango had a twitch in her eye. Miroku had a very red mark on his cheek that was being covered by his own hand in soothing gestures. Kagome came around the other way so she wouldn't be groped. She led Sango to the front of the door. There they waited for Sabrina who had been laughing like crazy but then disaster striked once again as she dropped her book when she was in front of Miroku's desk. As she bent down quickly trying to avoid what she knew would happen if she wasn't fast enough.

But she wasn't fast enough because as soon as the book was securely in place while she was coming back up she felt a hand on her rear. She was frozen in place but Miroku did not remove the offending hand from her rear instead he let out a loud sigh. She choose that moment to stand straight up. With all the power she had she looked back at her friends' one who was muttering curses under her breath the other one was laughing. She then turned back to Miroku.

Her face was not violent to anyone who may have passed by but to any boy that was in any grade concerning Middle school and up would have started running. She then smiled at him and Miroku grinned back. What happened next surprised everyone but Sango. With one lazy pass Sabrina then kicked Miroku in the shin with a brute force that some one like her shouldn't posses. As he doubled over in pain she grabbed him by the collar and pulled his head until it was inches away from her. She then said to him in a low voice. Every time you grope me I will kick you and each time I will kick higher and harder then the last. Do you get it you dirty pervert?" Now many people didn't know this about her but Sabrina Was an expert at kung fu and karate and that was the kick she used when she was barely trying. Only 2 people have experienced her hard kick and it broke there legs. She was also the fastest runner in the school girl or boy.

Miroku saw in her eyes that she was serious and nodded. She smiled and let him go and walked to the front of the room. Kagome and Sango had small smiles on their faces.

"Well ladies I believe its time to get to class" Kagome said and they all walked to there second period class.

Miroku went to class in the middle of Inuyasha and Kouga Who both were shaking their heads and were walking to class. Miroku was walking with a limp. He also had a huge grin_'I got two sexy new feisty girls in my class'_


	4. Chapter 4

Review people or I won't update twice on the weekends and once or twice a week in fact I will make you wait a month a chapter and I wont write much either. It's your choice. Now I said I wouldn't discontinue the story, but then again I never said anything about slowing it down. So I am clearly ready to say that thank you all that have reviewed.

I would like to give a special thanks to Queen of the Past. She is also writing a story and we're on the same grounds. I have to say to her that if she reads this even though I did not review doesn't mean I didn't read it. I just wanted to say how much your story is coming along and to say that I really did enjoy it.

Furthermore I just wanted to say that the next few chapters are planned out and I have found a place for Ayame and Kanna so I just want to tell you that it will have in interesting turn.

Now let's continue with the story shall we not.

Kagome had a very amused smirk on her face; she had thought this was going to be a very bad day but the day was turning out rather amusing. Sango and Sabrina had been a little prissy after the **incident they had both faced with Miroku** and his** cursed hand.** But both had finally let go when they saw him walking down the hall with a limp **and** a slap mark. The slap he could take but he figured that only on special occasions would he ever grope her.

The day had passed and there were rumors everywhere in the female population on how hot the new guy supposedly was but the trio would only believe it when they saw it.

It was now time for lunch and the girls were passing through it pretty well because all attention was on how hot the new boy was. As they walked into the cafeteria they saw that there were only 2 people that weren't gossiping about the new boy. That was Kikyo and Inuyasha who were pressed heatedly against each other. How 'Kagome' wasn't here they figured they could mess around for a while as they enjoyed making out in school for the thrill they had also done a lot of other **things** they had done in this school.

Even though the female trip were on the complete other side of the cafeteria they could hear, sense and see them clearly but also smell.(Remember this it is really important and will help in the future.) They were not affected in the slightest though because one of them never really cared and was using him only to protect her image. The other two knew this and didn't know him too well to jump to conclusions. But as they got on line they only had either a donut an apple or a bunch of fries. All of them had gotten a Pepsi an addiction **all** three had started with at age 11. (A.N I will say important and nothing more)Then they sat at a small table and were dead set at learning more about each others interest saving the other important facts for last.

Kagome decided to start with Sabrina seeing as she was one that had actually talked the most Kagome in a close second and Sango almost tying.

"So Sabrina how do you like it so far at Shikon high?"

"I'm pretty good seeing as I have more people like me around so no need for me to be out of place right?"

"Your right about that for the most part, but let's wait a little. Any way what is your favorites at everything you can think of."

"Well my favorite friend's are you 2 plus my cousin Jessica who lives in America. Book I would have to say an anime manga book called drama con. My fav color is grey silver and purple. Fav ice cream is cookie dough and my favorite song is "Put a donk on it" by Blackout crew (It is!! It is!!) That song is absolutely hilarious. You should listen to it some time."

"Well you'll have to show us sometime now wont you?" Of course Sango wanted a part in this overly important conversation of getting to know her friend's better.

"Of course I'd show it to you guys I mean why wouldn't I we are friends right?"

At this the two girls nodded this was what they have wanted for so long. A friend that would accept this for what they are and to not judge for what they weren't. The 3 girls then grinned at each other. They knew that they would always be there for each other and felt a strong connection as each thought of this at the **exact** same time for the second time that day. What they didn't know was that they had held a strong connection ever since they were born. They had been born on the same day in the same hospital **minutes after the other**. But they didn't know that unless some thing important came up like I don't know there birthday.

Sango wanted to know about some thing a little more personal after they found out more about each other. So she asked a question that would bring them as close as **sisters** in the end.

"So Sabrina your mom is from America, right?"  
At this the girl being questioned looked slightly stricken but caught herself with amazing speed.

"Actually no my birth mother wasn't but her best friend was. She used to live with her and every once and a while I would go and visit her. My mom actually died giving birth. Everyone tells me she was a beautiful demon and was graced with skill. But I don't think that's the true story. I think there's something more and I want to find out what it is. But I cant find anything that helps me. I just want to know the truth"

The girls ached as they heard this because the both of them didn't have mothers either.

Hesitantly Sango asked another question.

"What happened to your dad?"

"My dad is alive but doesn't say anything about her and he has a new girl friend to keep his mind of her since were Neko demons and even though they say I don't look like her I still carry her scent and that is stronger in me so I often were body spray to distract myself."

This surprised both of them because they were both Neko demons and it was hard to find any more because they liked keeping it a secret.

"I'm a Neko demon too!!" Screamed Kagome and Sango in perfect unison then they looked wide eyed at each other. They pointed at each other in disbelief and then looked back at Sabrina who was looking like laughing like a maniac and staring wide eyed in belief was possible. They found out 3 seconds later it was possible and after staring into each other's eyes one more time before starting to laugh. When they stopped they were surprised by a sound barrier around them. Sabrina was looking like she was going to start laughing again but calmed down after she took a few shudder full breaths and calmed down.

"How did that sound barrier get there?"

That was the only thing Kagome could force out.

"There is a good explanation to that."

"Really what is that?!" This time it was Sango who thought that if you had the chance to scream in front of the whole cafeteria and not have anyone hear you that you should take it.

"Well it's easier if I explain from my grand parents. She was a Neko demon but a miko my grand father was a wolf demon and they had my mom who was trained into all of her abilities and they have done the same with me. I know how to use my powers and know swords play well enough modern and from my grand's parent's since thieve been around for a long time. Then I learned different types of defenses so I wouldn't be taken back."

They seemed to relax for a while and then Kagome's quiet whisper was heard.

"My dad was a monk all of his family was really spiritual but he died after a car accident. I had turned 10 by then and I went to live with an aunt who was willing to take me in but then she moved to America and I went to live with my grand father. He also took in my half brother my step mom was with my dad when the accident occurred."

Sabrina reached and took her hand in hers and squeezed it gently and Kagome was shocked for a second because it reminded her of her father's touch she would have sniffed but her body spray blocked it off. Sango had taken her other hand and she was shocked because now that she truly looked they looked like her fathers.

This was going to be a weird school year.

The bell rang.

Sabrina took down the barrier.

But what they heard was the entire female population screaming in joy.

The male population was pissed as hell.

From what they could tell the new kid had arrived.

An interesting school year that was bound to be as messed up as possible and the chance of that was very, very likely if you think about the crack pots here.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry about being so slow but with every thing I've been through, it has been hard to make this what I wanted especially when adding a new character and all. I want you to read this and tell me if there was something you didn't like so I can see what to do about it.**

**I'm trying to do a lot of things like learn the cello (my baby), flexibility for Karate and all this and reading stories has a huge toll In my life, I'm barely away from the computer at home so I will know and will appreciate the reviews. So please remember that I'm writing for your opinion on my first story. **

**Read and Love!!!!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome woke up on the second day thinking it would be a good day. She got up wondering why her little brother wasn't bothering her but then she remembered that he was on a field trip going to the other side of Tokyo and wouldn't be back until next month. She got into the bathroom and locked the door anyway.

After she was finished she put on a pair of studded boots that weren't like the normal ones because these had a small heel on the bottom and were wrapped around her leg 3 inches or so below the knee. The studs were on the top.

She had a black mini skirt with different shades around it. She had decided that she was going to show off her legs if she was going to reveal her identity in a week and show Inuyasha what he was missing out on. The virgin act she pulled last year was her cover. It made it look like the reason Inuyasha started cheating on her was because she didn't want to lose her precious virginity. The perfume she wore concealed the fact that she was no virgin. She wasn't going to come out of this plan looking stupid. She had thought this trough before she had put the plan into action. This school had a summer program and Inuyasha had been in it, she observed him for a while before setting up for the new school year.

She remembered yesterday because today she was going to have to pay half of an all expense paid trip to Wacdonalds. She had lost a bet.

She hadn't listened to when Sabrina had been telling Miroku that she was the fastest runner in her old school. She didn't look like a big runner type but surprise, surprise, she was fast.

**Flash back**

_It was the end of the day and the three girls saw a Wacdonelds up ahead. Kagome smirked seeing as the two were as big Wacdonelds fan as she was._

_She was still smirking as they got closer. "Hey want to make a bet?"_

_Sabrina was the one who answered._

"_Name the bet and let's see."_

"_You see the shrine up there? Well I was thinking that maybe we could have a race from here to there. The winner gets a free meal at wacdonelds to their hearts content paid by the other two."_

_Sabrina looked at her then Sango as if contemning whether or not to go with it._

"_Deal"_

_Sango just nodded her head._

_Kagome was looking at the other two and decided that they wouldn't be much of a problem but that she should try her best._

'_**Ok this race should be done in five minutes, it's about three miles away and the staircases add another half mile if I can make my way up the stairs in thirty seconds I can surely win. Wacdonelds here I come!'**_

"_On your mark"_

_Kagome saw Sabrina shift in to a professional running position but paid no mind to it. This was a big mistake on her part._

"_Get set"_

_Sabrina was shifting from foot to foot in anticipation._

_To this day Kagome swore she saw her smirk a second before-_

"_Go!"_

_As they raced she saw some thing, it looked like Sabrina wasn't really trying, and more like this was her jogging speed while Sango and she were running their butts off. _

_When they were two miles away Sabrina finally started running faster she skipped them easily and started screaming._

"_TAKE THAT SUKERS! YALL JUST CAN'T COMPARE TO THIS! WACDONELDS HERE I COME!"_

_Then she leaped …. And then she landed on the first flight of stairs. She then ran did a cart wheel except she threw her self by pushing off her hands. She landed two more flights ahead while they just reached the stairs. _

_She jumped once more and disappeared. _

_Kagome fumed at the fact that her underestimating had gotten in her way. Now she lost a paid trip to Wacdonelds._

_As she fumed Sango saw it as the perfect opportunity to win second place._

_By the time she got up she saw the two people that had won the race in first and second._

_Sabrina was lying down on her stomach with her hands under her chin as she looked to be ready to fall asleep. She was different and Kagome looked and then realized why she was lying on her stomach._

_Her cat tail was swishing while her cat ears twitched!!!_

_Her hair was now a whitish grey and her eyes were truly silver._

"_Shoot a video and put it on YouTube It last longer" _

_Kagome just scowled at what Sabrina had said._

_Sango snorted_

_Sabrina stuck her tongue out ….While holding the peace sign out at Kagome._

_Kagome flipped her off._

_Sango started laughing._

_Sabrina flipped Kagome off and glared at her with a look that could put you in the pits of hell ten times over and then some._

_Kagome just glared._

_Sango was __**still **__laughing._

_Sabrina started chewing on her gum. Cherry flavored, her favorite. _

_Kagome folded her arms over her chest and let out an angry sigh._

_Sango finally stopped laughing and just looked in curiosity._

"_Hey sore loser get over it and lets go over the plan, or talk about how hot those guys were." Sabrina was grinning now with a look of pure evil and wickedness._

_Kagome groaned inwardly at the fact that she would bring him up. The fact was is that he was hot. But then again she could handle herself no matter the situation of how hot a guy was. _

_His name was Sesshomaru and had a fan club that reached a wide variety of schools. Some guys came out of the closet for him. His silver hair was all silky goodness and his shirt wasn't helping matters. Nice and tight with ' I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt' on it like he was doing it on purpose even though he was mainly stoic the whole time and gave no clue if they were getting too him._

_The trio paid him no mind remaining bored the whole time and acting as they didn't give a damn. They thought he was hot but Sabrina was only a how hot he was. She wasn't one to throw her self at any hot looking guy that caught her attention. She was just joking because she knew that Kagome had managed to get past that and get a small crush. Sango didn't care altogether stating that he wasn't her type._

_The next thing she knew Sabrina had disappeared._

"_Hi are you Kagome's grandpa, I'm her friend Sabrina nice to meet you!" _

"_I'm her friend Sango nice to meet you too!"_

_She turned around to see that neither of them was there. She then remembered that grin before and noticed how it wasn't just for her._

_She jogged inside the house where her grandpa was telling a story and Sango was sitting next to him while Sabrina made tea finding what she needed with her keen sense of smell. Kagome watched as the girl gracefully did the task. Some one else would have thought that they were family but that wasn't the point._

"_Kagome you have some wonderful friends, you should definitely bring them around more" Grandpa said as soon a he finished his story._

_Kagome just nodded._

_The day went and Sango and Sabrina made a meal that didn't upset._

_Grandpa was amazed because when he saw them he was amazed. He had thought that they would bring a lot of trouble but looks were deceiving in this case._

_After the short meal and tea Kagome had brought them to the living room were they planned out what they were going to do tomorrow for the plan._

_They had decided to have her win his friendship and catch them with Kikyo whenever they could and take video's whenever they could so when the reveal was all nice and done the surprise would be worth it._

_**End Flashback**_

As she got to school she saw Sabrina nice and ready next to her car the Nissan GT-RR a bulletproof car that was coming out now in America. Racers were already all over the car seeing as it the new vehicle received updates like the Amuse Super Tough Titanium (STT) exhaust, Endless monoblock six-piston front and rear brakes, new carbon-fiber accessories and a new set of Limited Edition BBS LM-DBK-P alloy wheels fitted with the Proxes R888 tires manufactured by Toyo Tires.The car was pure silver that matched her eyes.

Sango was making her way up and was walking slowly. You could see her sweater which was hot pink with grey stripes. She was wearing a dark blue pair of skinny jeans. They had rips all over and had a tiny flare in the bottom.

Sabrina was wearing one of those Goth cheerleader outfits. With a black shredded sweater and fishnet stockings with arm warmers that matched. She had her hair in two high ponytails from the back in the head; her bangs were left out and curled around her face. She had dark purple eye shadow that matched her cheerleading outfit, silver eye liner was put on to emphasis her eyes.

They walked up to each other and smirked. Their eyes were painted with more then eye shadow and eyeliner and a hidden sense of mischievous glee up to no good if you knew them well.

"**Let's do this!" ** All three girls said as they walked inside the school. There was no one there but a flash of black hair with dark green and light purple highlights caught Sabrina's attention.

"Hey guys wait a second I'm going to go see some thing" Sabrina said as she ran off to the main office.

The other two then proceeded to get there IPod's and stick one head phone in their ears so they would be able to listen to any thing that might happen.

"**SCARLET!"**

"**SABREEBREE"**

"**WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT IN PUBLIC!!!?"**

"**OW I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"**

"-next time you decide to shout that to the world your dead!"

Was what Kagome and Sango heard as they ran down the hall confused?

She was hugging the girl and they were dancing around each other.

Sabrina then saw the other two and looked back at her friend.

"Scarlet you are going to love it here! These are my friends Sango and Kagome" she pointed to the girl when she said them. "Guys this is my best friend Scarlet"she was talking in a rush with delirium in her eyes.

What could go wrong?

**Did you guys enjoy it?**

**I sorry for taking so long but I've got massive homework stalks and my dad's hogging up the computer so it might take a while but inspiration doesn't come from no where. I was wondering what you thought. Before I continue I want to know what you all think that about that chapter. I might do a contest where you guess something important in the story and ill give you a heads up on a chapter or two.**

**I will write another story as fast as I finish this one.**

**I love you but I love your reviews more. **


	6. Chapter 6

Im sorry to say that with the constent changes my dad's making to the computer i can't start writing the next chapter with out it being deleted and the first time i started writing was when Obama became president or the night before.

They already warned me that they are going to put a few more changes before it's done and microsoft word isn't on here so i'm writing this on Notepad and it sucks.  
I am not going to try because when they put the first changes i already wrote half of Chapter six and that was deleted.  
When all the changes are done im going to get a beta reader to make sure because i have managed to get past microsoft word.  
I hate the fact that i couldn't update soon enough and i hope you guys aren't mad at me*Puppy face* all of my things were deleated and the homework stack isn't helping.  
I'll update as soon as i can, Pinky swear.

Bye hope i can update soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok i am just going to say if everything goes according to plan i will be able to post the chapter by tommorow. Now im writing this at home but on notepad and i only write my chapters on microsoft so i have to do that in my tiny lunch period. I'm sorry for having to take so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emo gothic 


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm writing this during my lunch time so you better appreciate this. **

Kagome was staring at the girl named Scarlet a smirk was already playing at her lips. This year got even more interesting by the second.

Scarlet broke the silence

"Hey can you guys wait a second I still need to find out who is going to be my guide and what not"

"Of course we will wait right here" Sabrina reassured her. But Kagome had other plans.

"Wait a second I think I can pull some strings" with that she walked up to Kaede who was silently hypervenelating at the sight of the new girl.

Kagome was about to ask Kaede if she could add Sabrina as her guide for the year when a loud screech in the parking lot was heard.

All 4 girls rushed to the parking lot to see an orange Ferrari parked next to there cars.

Kagome knew that car. It could only belong to one person. Adrenaline pulsed threw her veins as the owner of the car stepped out, the first thing she noticed was his hair.

She was mesmerized by the color ……….

________________________________________________________________________

**My first cliff hanger, did you like it.**

It was wonderful I know. I will accept all guesses to who it is.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back. They finally fixed the computer so I can write another chapter.

I am sorry to say that if anyone tried to PM me because none of them got through because of some problem so I finally fixed it like last week.

I am going to **try** and update more. Any way on to chapter whatever were up to!!!!

**Last Time**

_All 4 girls rushed to the parking lot to see an orange Ferrari parked next to there cars._

_Kagome knew that car. It could only belong to one person. Adrenaline pulsed threw her veins as the owner of the car stepped out, the first thing she noticed was his hair._

_She was mesmerized by the color ………._

"Shippo" that was the only thing she could make out before she ran up to hug him half to death.

She tackled him to the floor and hugged the kami out of him……… before they were able to pry her off ……..Twice.

When they finally got her to stop hugging him he said one word; "Kagome", she beamed at him. He was the only one aside from the two soon to be 3 girls that knew about her and her plan.

He was dressed in a tight pair of pants and a white t-shirt that said '_Bow down to ur master'._ His hair was in a pony tail the hairstyle he wore all last year.

Sabrina looked behind her quickly to see Scarlet quickly checking him out and then looking away as if to clear her suspicion. But when you know someone for so long you know things other people don't know, like what that look meant.

Sabrina smirked before looking back at the exchange to see them hugging and laughing.

They heard someone walking and they ran back inside so they wouldn't blow there covers.

They ran to the main office and Kadae nearly fainted right then at the thought of another one.

Shippo knew where his locker was but forgot his combination ……… like he did twice last year.

Kagome started talking about putting Scarlet in her group but Kadae was having a panic attack so she just handed her the stuff she needed and gave Shippo his combination.

They rushed to the library because it was early and they would have only so much time before people showed up and covers so carefully portrayed were exposed.

Kagome reached the library first with everyone else tailing her. Everyone but Kagome and Shippo were curios to see why she hugged him and why he knew her identity.

Kagome led them to a table in the back where no one else went to and everyone sat down. Scarlet and Sabrina stopped talking as they sat down, the rushed conversation suddenly stopped in its tracks.

Kagome took a deep breath before talking. "All of you probably want to know why Shippo knows about me and that will come soon but I have some thing else to say first. We have someone else to help us, Scarlet right?" Scarlet nodded and Kagome started again "Well were glad you're here and we have about an hour so do you want to tell us how you and Sabrina met?"

Scarlet looked at Sabrina like she was asking for permission. Sabrina nodded with a small smile.

"It was 4 years ago in summer camp………"

Scarlet's Pov

Flashback 4 years ago

"_Mom this isn't fair, why do I have to go to summer camp?!"I was curios and mad, schhol was bad enough with all those kids there but to have to spend a whole summer with them wasgoing to be my own personal hell._

_My mom sighed "Scarlet I don't like the attitude you have been showing I mean you lock yourself up in your room when you get home, you barely talk any more and you don't have any Friends! Your teachers call home and say you never talk and you always sit alone. I didn't want to do this but you drove me to this. Maybe you will make some friends."_

_I scowled because that was a big lie._

"_It hurts me to do this but I'm only trying to help you because I love you. I'll send you something on your birthday."_

_She looked sad as she parked the car inside the parking lot but I didn't care because this was going too far, sending me to summer camp wasn't going to help and I knew it._

_I got out of the car and flinched as the sun hit my face, I was used to the darkness the darkness was so beautiful and inviting._

_My mom wiped some tears from her face as she stared at my blank face the face she had grown so accustomed to._

"_I just want my little kitsune back the one that was always so eager to prank and have fun but you changed" she sobbed._

_I whispered 9 words back to her. "And I just want my dad back. Bye mother." _

_She sobbed once more before finally kissing my cheek and getting back in the car._

_She waved and then sped out of there._

_I turned around and shuddered at the sun again._

_My stuff was shipped here and I was worried at the tortures that awaited me at I looked at he kids talking in bright clothing. It was a deep contrast to my short sleeved black shirt with a mesh shirt under that. My black jeans were comfy enough and a pair of __**original**_ _converse were worn but comfy. I walked to the cabins and looked for my cabin number. _

_Number 8._

_I walked up and opened the door and saw my suite case in one of the top bunks, the one I prefer in any case. _

_All 4 bunks had luggage, but only 2 girls were in there and I was not going to ask to see if the other girl was here or not._

_I sniffed once and looked around and confirmed the fact that the other girl wasn't there yet so I just got on my bunk and waited as the two other girls talked a mile a minute._

_They were both American and blondes (Not trying to offend Blondes here) and both were dressed in mini skirts and tube tops._

_They would be pretty to the average human just not demons. _

_Soon after they left after putting away all their stuff._

_A trumpet was heard. That must be the way they make the kids come for meetings and stuff._

_I jumped off the bunk bed and followed everyone else. Some kids were giving me strange looks but I was used to it by now. They could all fuck off for all I care. The boys were taking cracks at each other while I just rolled my eyes._

_We made it to the center were there were about 250 kids and 50 counselors. There was a wooden stage in the center were the counselors were sitting looking all happy and shit. It made me sick. _

_The sun hit me again and I flinched._

_This happy looking brunette walked on stage and stood up in front of the microphone._

"_Hi! How is everyone doing this summer?" A chorus of yeses was heard. I shuddered at the sound of her voice._

"_This year at camp sunshine "Figures "We are going to have a lot of fun with a lot of out door activities and competitions. This is going to be the best year ever, and we are going to have craftsmanship for any one who wants to make some thing for some one special!" I was getting sicker by the minute. "We at camp sunshine are going to make sure you get the time of your life! Who's with me?!"_

_Everyone broke in to a deafening applause while I got ready to puke._

_I must have blanked out because the next thing I knew people were walking away so I nearly ran to my room._

_The two blondes weren't there so I got on my bed and stared for half an hour before hearing the trumpeting again the girl that the 4__th__ bunk belonged to still wasn't there I guessed it was time for lunch and I was right as we got to the mess hall. I wasn't hungry so I just explored for a bit. The camp was big and had a lot of things that didn't impress me. _

_30 minutes later I was walking in the woods and saw a girl dressed in dark cloths running away in a fast speed. She had shoulder length hair and I also saw that counselors, 2 by the looks of it were exiting the mess hall with food covering them head to tow. _

_It looked like they were looking for someone I started walking to my cabin and then someone grabbed me by the arm. _

_I looked back to see a counselor that was clean in the standard red and white uniform (Like in the Addams family movie)_

"_What are you doing out here? You should be in the mess hall young lady."_

_I looked him straight in the eyes and before I could think ripped my arm away from his hold._

"_Who the hell do you thing you are to touch me Fag?!"_

_Before he could react I ran away using demon speed and weaved my way across the trees before I ran to my cabin._

_I closed the door and jumped on my bed._

_26 seconds later I noticed it._

_Some one else was in the room!_

_I looked to my side to see the girl who had ran away from the counselors on the top bunk across from me._

_By the looks of it she was writing some thing in a spiral notebook. She finished and then smirked before she turned to me. _

_Then she spoke._

"_Can I read you my poem?"_

_I loved poems that were dark so I nodded._

_She took a deep breath before she began._

"The darkness is a home to many,

Inviting with its blanket of hostility,

The only one that understands betrayal of all kind,

Willing to listen to your cries of pain;

Willing to wallow with you as you sink into the

Hole of despair;

Knowing when one is hurt it lends a hand,

And to those who need it a mask to place.

For darkness truly understands what the pain of being alone looks like,

Some who have relied on it too long want to join it in its slumber,

And some are truly happy to be with someone who was there while the world rejected them.

This is why the lonely fall to pieces and the strong eventually fall.

For there only gratification is darkness

And it's despaired call."

_I was amazed at how much emotion she put into this because it was such a beautiful poem that spoke truth. (If u want to know who wrote it review)_

_She looked at me and smiled a tiny smile that said we were going to get along. "My name is Sabrina what's yours?"_

End flashback.

"And we've been inseparable ever since" finished Scarlet with a tiny smile

**I finally got to post another chapter I am so happy. What finally got me racing to finish the chapter by the end of today was ****23BebeINU23.**

**I am going too try and updates more often just keep sending the reviews If you really want to know who wrote it you guessed it REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**As soon as I get like 8 reviews ill start working on The next chapter.**

**Review if you want to hear Sabrina's point of view next chapter and see why she ran away.**

**Ciao from evil Neko!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Cheerleaders scare me!

**This is just a gift I'll give u something better if u the good people review.**

**My friend is making a manga and I'm a character in it so I decided to give the nice people this oh godly chapter.**

**As for Ravyn she will defiantly be added just not in this chapter. You can't blame me it's hard to add everyone in. But I really need the information for this character so if you would please give me the details. **

**Enjoy!!!!!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabrina nodded her head but her face was masked showing no expression that she was interested and as Kagome looked at Scarlet she realized that it must have been out of habit.

Kagome sighed before she finally began her story.

"Shippo was an orphan when I first met him and very shaken up by the fact even though he was just around 5 at the time. My aunt took him in and we were often paired up in family outings. We got to know each other before my aunt died" when she said this, a look of pain crossed Shippo's features "We grieved together and we promised each other we would always be friends no matter what. So we always informed each other on future plans and how Shippo already went to school here he told me my easiest target and I took it. He is also helping in this plan because he is a close friend of Inuyasha so he could get more evidence in _other _areas. Like I said yesterday I wasn't going to come out of this plan looking stupid."

Kagome finished her little speech and was surprised to see other students in the library but none of them seemed to see or hear them. Kagome looked at Sabrina who had a small grin on her face.

"Barrier" Sabrina and Scarlet broke in to a fit of giggles at Shippo's surprised face.

Sango snickered.

It was an interesting sight when they were finally ready to go and the closet student was a freshmen looking at some books.

They had 10 minutes to go so they all stood up and Sabrina released the barrier…..

"**OH SHIITTT!!!!!!!"**

The male student was so shocked that he screamed out and the entire library started rushing near them so in a rush moment and not wanting to explain how they just popped out of some where, Sabrina put up her barrier again.

She scowled at the freshmen when he fainted and muttered under her breath about some 'wimps' then she and the rest of them ran out of the library when people started to crowed around.

They went to there home room still invisible and sat down in their seats.

The only other 2 people were Kikyo and Inuyasha making out.

All of them got out there phones and started 'documenting evidence'

Sabrina put it on video when Kikyo started moaning as Inuyasha's hands crept down to her ass, which by the way was flat as a board.

It was sickening but soon enough they stopped making out as a Kouga walked in with Miroku behind him. Miroku was discussing who had the better asses of the cheer leaders while Kouga was disagreeing with what ever Miroku said while Kikyo went to her home room.

As soon as she left Sabrina dropped the barrier…….

Sabrina and Sango had fun slapping them out of it, especially Miroku.

As soon as the guys stopped hypervenalating and Miroku passed out after getting slapped for the 46th time in a row by each of the two enraged females.

Sabrina plopped down in her chair while Sango grinned.

Kagome was Smirking at Inuyasha and his paranoid looking face as his eye twitched.

Then Shippo slinked down to the floor like hiding from Inuyasha while he snickered silently to him self, because a paranoid Inuyasha was a funny looking Inuyasha.

"SHIPPO!"

But a paranoid Inuyasha was also a pissed off Inuyasha and a pissed off Inuyasha was funny if you weren't the one receiving his fury.

Shippo looked up from the floor to see Inuyasha mad. "Yes mother?"

"I am not your mother, god damn it! Where the hell have you been?"

"God Inuyasha I feel sorry for your kids when you get all paranoid, but to answer your question I just got back from my cousins house last night. Happy mother?"

"I am not your MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!"

"Inuyasha did you forget to take your pills or am I going to have to tell Kagome."

Inuyasha flinched visibly as Kagome's smirk widened.

Sango, Sabrina and Scarlet were hunched over there IPods comparing music before the bell rang.

Inuyasha pouted before finally sitting down in his chair. "This is all stupid anyway!" Everyone just rolled there eyes because Inuyasha always needed to have the last word in a conversation, no matter how stupid it was.

Kagome turned and saw a small smile play on Sabrina's lips as her eyes caught with Kouga's. Surprisingly enough he smiled back.

Bu she noticed something different about his smile. His usual smile was a playboy grin and was normally directed to a girl he wanted to sleep with, but in this smile she saw that he was happy and wasn't being a playboy.

It was bad enough that Sabrina was helping her expose Inuyasha, but the fact that Kouga was one of Inuyasha's best friends was leaving a small wave of guilt to the corner of her mind.

She sighed at what she was getting at, besides she still needed to buy Sabrina whatever she wanted at Wacdonalds was bad enough and jumping to conclusions wouldn't help her. Besides she had a question she wanted to ask Sabrina.

"Why are you wearing a Goth cheerleading outfit?"

Sabrina turned her head slowly and everyone paused as if they wanted to know too. When she was finally facing Kagome a smirk was on her face, and this wasn't her usual kind of smirk either it was almost sadistic.

Two words were all she said before turning around.

"Cheerleading tryouts."

Kagome always wondered why they had cheerleading tryouts so early in the year, and as Sabrina turned back to her the smirk was back and bigger then ever as she answered Kagome's unspoken question.

"It's not that hard to understand if you think about it but as you can clearly see your school has won nationals 5 years in a row ever since they put tryouts that early. There is a reason for that though not as apparent. Only the ones truly prepared would be ready for cheerleading tryouts on the second day of school. So the best are revealed with out so many people that would probably never make it."

Kagome processed that while the rest except for Scarlet who looked excited at the chance of cheerleading tryouts. But as anyone could tell the little speech that she made had actually made sense when she was done.

But Kagome still had one question and she wanted it answered.

"Why cheerleading?"

Sabrina didn't even turn around when she replied.

"I've always loved a good rush."

Kagome thought about it and was thinking about it.

_If I could become a cheerleader then I can show off in Kikyo's face because that bitch has been trying to get in cheerleading ever since freshmen year. Inuyasha will see me doing all these flips and awesome routines and the cheerleading outfits are very reveal-_

_-_"I'm in."

Kagome looked in amusement as Sango and Scarlet simultaneously agreed with Sabrina's silent invitation while Miroku had a nose bleed.

Kagome looked around the room to see everyone looking at her while Inuyasha just stared at the wall like a dumb ass.

There was pressure and there was lots of it but the way this was going she would be lucky to make it out of here alive.

Suddenly her decision was made.

She looked at her friends with what could have passed as a grimace.

"I'm--"

Then the person she least expected ran into the room in a great hurry.

**I luvs all of yall but if u don't review u people won't get a treat.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well it wouldn't have taken so long if more people would have reviewed. I would also like to blame suger and school and the cold I have now *Sneeze* Well enjoy the story and review!**_

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback_

"_I'm--"_

_Then the person she least expected ran into the room in a great hurry._

Sesshomaru skidded to a stop inside the room right after he got in and slammed the door shut. Everyone in the room could hear the squealing as the girls all passed the room with no clue that there poor victim was in the room they just passed.

Kagome heard Sabrina and Scarlet under their breaths about crazy chicks. Sesshomaru poked his head out to make sure he was safe.

After assuring that no crazy stalker chicks were outside ready to pounce on his overly sexy ass, he finally closed the door to see 4 female's that could jump him at any second.

They all smelled human and absolutely normal to his surprise so he carefully sat down in his almighty chair as far away as he could muster while still looking at the female's who were looking at him.

He sat tensed ready to hijack it if he saw any one try to _attack_ him.

Sabrina scowled at him and Scarlet just rolled her eyes.

Kagome was silently watching him with cold eyes; they were icy cold betraying no emotion what so ever though if you could read her thoughts you would have laughed out loud.

_Tight shirt, clinging to perfect abs. Ass in nice fitting jeans *mentally drool*, definitely a good day._

She then looked away and listened in as Sabrina and Scarlet showed Sango some of their songs.

They were finishing with one so Kagome caught on to the beginning of another.

_Sorrow by flyleaf_

Sometimes life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark, meant to make me strong.  
Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you, and hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole... as you flew right through me.

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me.

Kagome was listening when she saw Sabrina wince like if an invisible force was hurting her. Heaps of sadness and confusion were rolling off her in waves and she saw Scarlet gently pat her arm as Sabrina slowly looked away from everybody.

_Sitting closer than my pain...  
He knew each tear before it came,  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you and hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole... as you flew right though me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's half way mine  
The sword is slicing through the questions so I won't be fooled  
By his angel light..

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you and hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole... as you flew right though me  
and up into the stars.  
Joy will come.

Kagome was wondering what could have hurt Sabrina so much it was like a part of her old life came in and flashed itself for the world to see. Sabrina though was trying to forget but she looked at everyone but Kouga as if she wasn't into him anymore and that just burst Kagome's confusion even more.

She looked at Sango and saw that Sango was as confused as she was, there was something weird going on and they were going to find out what.

"Hey Sango come 'ere"

Sango walked over and sat beside Kagome. Kagome smiled and Sango did too but a look passed through them a knowing look no matter how brief it was.

"Hey Sango, I'm going to try out too." Sango grinned and they started small chatter about the uniforms while Miroku drooled and his hand twitched uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru watched the girls quietly wondering why they weren't drooling over his sexiness like most girls did. These girls have something peculiar going on; he somehow knew there was something special about them something that that didn't even knew.

They spent the last few minutes chatting about nothing in particular while the class filled up and more girls started drooling over Sesshomaru while he smirked finally feeling at home again.

As the teacher walked in so did an athletic but still pretty in a cheerleading outfit (What should the school colors be?)with brunette hair shoulder length with minimal amount of curls. She was pretty and she knew it but she wasn't a show off like some.

"For anyone trying out for cheerleading you can go now. The tryouts are being held in the gym this year. If the people that are trying out would just follow me." The girl turned and half of the female part of the class followed her, Kagome, Sango, Scarlet and Sabrina right behind her.

"Well it's quite simple if you have the stamina and capable of sticking with all cheer season you'll find a lot of great things about us. We can open a lot of doors in the future" insert smile here "The other girls and I want to test your skills looking for the best and the very close second."

After another smile the other girls started chatting wildly while the other 4 where planning a mini routine. Sabrina and Scarlet used to be cheerleaders no matter how unbelievable that sounds. They were good and were respected through the years but there was a reason that Sabrina moved all of a sudden.

They made it to the gym to see a long table and behind that table sat what looked to be a pretty committee. The girls were all prim and proper and had their uniforms on nicely pressed to a trim. Hand folded and an equal amount of space between them. Each had a satisfied smirk/smile on their faces because of the gasp most girls gave out.

The cheerleader directly in the middle had blond hair with brown and black highlights in it as if to show her dominance over the rest of the girls. She had a sickly sweet smile as she cocked her head to the side.

The same girl stood up and opened her arms as if greeting guest. She then proceeded to speak.

"Welcome to the cheerleading tryouts ladies! You are here because you think you can keep up with us! We are the ones that are going to see if that's true! We have 3 days of tryouts and we are going to give you a run for your money! Now I am this year's captain for I will be graduating this year. I will choose who is the most reliable to take on the responsibility of captain! Chelsea is going to show you one of our easier cheer routines and on the third day you will perform it or if you think you can do it you can do it now." The smirk that was on her face was one that clearly said 'bring it on'.

The girl that had led them here walked into the middle of the huge gym and smiled another girl pressed the play button on a boom box. A catchy techno song started playing and Chelsea started what looked like a difficult routine of flips and dancemoves. Sabrina smirked as some people started leaving the gym.

When the routine was over the head cheerleader stepped up and smiled. "Would anyone like to try that routine and demonstrate that they are ready?" She asked this with a smile that slowly faded as Sabrina and Scarlet raised their hands at the same time.

They then stepped up together as the cheerleader snapped her head and sat down in her chair.

"Ok then 2 the middle of the gym the both of you." She was demanding, obviously upset that someone was actually going to try out on the first day of tryouts.

They walked up to the center of the gym and looked at each other and smirked before the girl pressed play.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a long time but I have been really busy while I was planning something.

Well I put this here to tell you guys that the next chapter involved cheerleading and while my friend and sometimes co-writer cherrykounichi1112 was going to write that part for me decided t adopt a story therefore leaving me without someone to write that portion of the chapter!

If any of you have any experience with Cheerleading and can assist me I would be super grateful for the help!

Please PM me if you want and I'll give you the details and a sneekpeak!

Laterz and thanks for everything!

From Emo Gothic


	13. Chapter 13

And then, and then, and then, aaaaannnnddddd theeeen, hi readers! Kunoichi-kitsune-cullen112 here to say...read this shit!Cuz I wrote it! I'm so awesome! So yah, here's chapter twelve! I'm going to explain the rest later ok im my next chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Look at me, you creep,  
Straight in the eyes  
I won't let you leave over my dead body  
Maybe yours too  
Read between the lines and see my middle finger's in disguise.  
Oh  
You wrote down every lie  
Oh  
There's nothing left to hide.

Both Scarlet and Sabrina did a complicated set of hand movements, then both did a front flip forward, landing in a split. Scarlet stood, and adding her own flare, dropped down, and popped her ass sexilly. Sabrina watched her, then grinned, she too stood, and sauntered sexilly around the lower girl, shaking her hips like a proffesional dancer. Scarlet stood and grinned at her, then began to grind with her.

Pretty  
Perfect  
Girly  
Dressed in black  
Purple highlights in the back  
I see you as you are  
I see you're transparent  
I see you as you are  
I see you're transparent.  
Leaning on one hip with a cigarette,  
thinking your ass is as good as it gets  
I see you as you are  
I see you're transparent  
I see you as you are  
I see you're transparent.

They went back to the routine, backing from each other and cartwheeling in different directions, then flipping forward. Sabrina began to pop her body, rolling her hips in a way most couldn't, soon Scarlet cartwheeled her way, and expertly, the other girl continued her flipping, grabbing her by the waist and giving her more momentum. Scarlet stopped, and sauntered back to her 'partner', Sabrina grabbing her hips and them both grinding against each other again.

I just saw you twitch  
Twitching like a mouse. Pretending to play dead  
In this kitty's house  
So, i'll toy with you  
So try not to be caught  
Because my teeth sharp, and my tempers high  
Oh  
You wrote down every lie  
Oh  
There's nothing left to hide.

Scarlet, dressed in a blood red long sleeved shirt, ripped shirt off to reveal a black tanktop, with a rip in it to show the blood red tube top beneath, having danced to this song before she knew all lyrics, she dropped down, her short black skirt ridding up a bit and showing a glimpse of her black panties, Sabrina let her hands interlace with her hair like she was controling her, then flipped from the lower girls back. Scarlet stood, and backflipped also, landing right next to her close friend, and then continued to flip forward.

Pretty  
Perfect  
Girly  
Dressed in black  
Purple highlights in the back  
I see you as you are  
I see you're transparent  
I see you as you are  
I see you're transparent  
Leaning on one hip with a cigarette,  
thinking your ass is as good as it gets  
I see you as you are  
I see you're transparent  
I see you as you are  
I see you're transparent

Sabrina had stood still until Scarlet had landed on her feet, and then proceeded to do the same, landing and then dropped down, and then into the splits, she rolled back, and did a hand stand, then let her arms give out as she went backwards, landing in a kneeling position, not even breaking a sweat. Scarlet giggled, and flipped backwards, landing next to her, and they bumped hips lightly, and joined arms, both sauntering off the gym floor, and back to there friends, whom had been joined by Kouga and Shippou, both guys with there mouths hanging wide open, and staring. Scarlet only giggled, and went to pick up the remains of her shirt, but Shippou beat her to it, picking it up and wrapping his arm around her, like he was trying to sheild her from anybody else that would stare.

Kagome had noticed this and smiled, and Kouga had almost ran up to Sabrina and said," That was so good! I would love to see you dance sometime!" Winking at her. Shippou had smiled down at Scarlet, brushing a strand of her scarlet red and black hair from her face, and said," You did so well, I'd love for you to dance for me sometime." A sly smirk on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

This is dedicated to Alex on our two year anniversary. I love you boo.

Sorry guys for not updating in such a long time. I guess it's true what they say about authors and turning things in on time. As long as you guys don't kill me I can give you More Sesshomaru and drama. Plus I'm awesome and killing me is like….. Well I'm not sure what exactly but whatever. So without further ado, my story! Yayzers guys I know you're going to love it. Or at least I hope you guys do. Read and review. Or die.

Kagome was starting to get nervous now. Sabrina and Scarlett had finished auditioning and everyone was still in shock after the events. Sango was up next and she seemed so calm it was chilling. In fact everything she did was calm as she stretched one last time, took a deep breath and walked into the auditioning space.

Sango was ready for this Kagome could tell as it showed clearly on her face, determination being the dominant emotion. Sango proceeded to do the basic routine they had shown her and then the more difficult one taught by Scarlett and Sabrina a few days prior. Both were worked into pristine perfection. The whole time the calm look on her face never faded during both routines. Now Kagome was feeling extremely nervous. After a while she stopped looking at Sango and proceeded to practice the routine from the sidelines making it sure she had it down pat.

A little further away from Kagome stood Scarlett and Sabrina watching her while leaning on the wall. Scarlett looked away from Kagome and looked at Sabrina whose gaze was still on Kagome, she then looked at Sango before softly interjecting her thoughts out loud even though she knew Sabrina had placed a silence barrier around them.

"They're what we need aren't they?"

Sabrina didn't bother to reply just looking at her quickly from behind her bangs, which now framed her face, and nodded before returning her gaze to Sango this time. Scarlett let her head fall back on the wall staring at the ceiling.

"It's finally going to end and then we can find your sisters without interference just like we planned." This time when Sabrina looked at her there was a smile on her face. "It's funny though because I think I may have found prince charming in the worst possible timing" said Sabrina. Scarlett looked at the ceiling again blowing out a huff of air before replying.

"I know exactly what you mean but it will be worth it in the end" Scarlett looked at her again before looking back at the ceiling "it has to". She then returned to looking at Kagome who was now walking onstage a bit of nervousness showing on her face as she got into position in front of the cheerleaders.

*3 Months and 2 weeks later in a ice-skating rink *

Kagome was having the best time of her life as skated around with her boyfriend of 2 full weeks. She smiled up at him and was rewarded with a small smile directed at her, his silver hair tied back in a ponytail as they skated together. Kagome then looked onto Sabrina and Koga who were racing around the ring laughing before finally Sabrina reached the mark and started screaming "I won, I won". Koga skated next to her stopping neatly before kissing her which clearly wiped the smile off her face as she wrapped her arms around him. They had been dating for 3 months now and their public make out sessions were normal. Kagome was jealous because you could clearly see the love in their eyes every time they were together. While she was smitten with Sesshomaru as he was with her she did not know if they were in love yet or if this was just a fling. Turning around so she was now skating backward still on par with Sesshomaru, her gaze now fell on Scarlett and Shippo who were skating leisurely hand and hand talking softly and laughing every few minutes. They had started dating 2 weeks after Sabrina and Kouga and they were adorable to watch super loving when it came to everything. A few seconds later she heard Miroku and Sango fighting about something simple, most likely Miroku touched her ass when she was least expecting it. The fight ended when Miroku apologized continuously and Sango finally shut him up by kissing him. They had been dating a month now and when they weren't fighting you could see the love they shared for one another.

Kagome sighed and leaned on Sesshomaru while thinking back to the cheerleading tryouts. Now the nervousness she had felt seemed ridiculous seeing as she was now a flyer for the team. She loved being a flyer and the moves that she got to do while she was up in the air. Sesshomaru was in the football team as well as all the other guys which made them being together quite cliché. She turned to see Inuyasha and Kikyo skating together and Kagome realized that they were simply perfect for each other. Inuyasha and her had come to an agreement after the embarrassing stunt she had pulled at the talent show 2 months ago exposing herself. She also got the simple pleasure of exposing him as a cheater at the same time.

She looked back up at Sesshomaru and tugged on his arm. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrow inquiringly before she tugged his arm again until his face was directly at level with hers where she then kissed him softly on the lips. By then they had stopped skating and were standing in the middle of the rink simply enjoying the feel of the others lips.

"Get a room you too god!" That was what finally snapped Kagome out of her blissful daze. Her eyes instantly went over to Sabrina who was snickering with Kouga who had his arm draped across her shoulders. Glaring over at Sabrina Kagome quickly shouted back "Like your any better! Don't think I didn't see you making out with Kouga earlier!" Kagome laughed along with Sesshomaru as Sabrina hid her face in Kouga's shoulder. Life couldn't be more perfect she decided. She had the best friends ever, the most amazing boyfriend and had good grades while being a cheerleader, her family was letting her have more freedom and she got along with her grandfather and brother perfectly. Kagome hoped that life always stayed the same. As she was contemplating she saw Sabrina and Scarlett together doing some intense moves while laughing every once in a while before a classical song came on and they got serious. They were soon doing flips in the air and landing like the pros. By now everyone in the rink was looking at them. Sabrina and Scarlett were skating in complete sync. By the time the song ended everyone was clapping and Scarlett and Sabrina took it in complete grace bowing until their faces were mere inches from the ground before they stood up ant their boyfriends hugged them from behind Kagome smiling from the cuteness.

*Somewhere far away*

He gripped her throat holding her naked body over the floor as blood dripped from several places. She was glaring at him even though she was weakened severely before slowly gasping for breath. She didn't bother to claw at his hand because she knew it would make him draw this out longer. Slowly he finally let her fall to the ground where she crumpled at his feet instantly. She didn't look up just focused on regulating her breathing. The only sound in the room was the sound of her breathing.

"Tell me where she is. I know you know where she is. So we can make this a lot simpler all you have to do is give me a location and then you can go. As long as I find her in the location described I won't bother you again."

She looked up at him from her position on the floor and scowled at him. She had gone through worse and would continue to do so to keep them safe. The only reason she was there was because they knew if she came along she would lead him right to them. If she endured this long enough they would finally be free of him, all she had to do was buy them some time and hoped they had what they needed before she broke. This plan was delicate but she knew in a while it wouldn't be long till he started harming other people. She thought back to her boyfriend who was in an exchange program for 5 months, which meant that she still had two months before they would bring him in. She thought of his thick black hair and the smirk he sent to her that made her shiver with anticipation every time she saw it. She was doing this for him and for her and for them so they could finally be free. She saw his expression darken before he raised his arm which was all she saw before she blacked out.

*A week later with Kagome and co.*

Kagome was super excited everyone was finally going to see Sabrina and Scarlett's house. When Scarlett moved to Japan she had moved in with Sabrina, her dad, stepmom and step sister. Kagome had to bring Souta with her but it was okay because Sabrina's step sister Kanna was his age. They were driving in separate cars girls in one and guys in the other.

Kagome was leaning on the window. "So Sabrina how are you and Kouga?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. Sabrina was simply too eager to reply. "It's amazing guys that's all I can say. I think I'm in love, I mean I've never met anyone like him. With him I'm always laughing or kissing or having a good time. That and he's an awesome fuck." She finished off with a dreamy sigh and promptly burst out laughing along with Kikyo and Scarlett. Kagome giggled softly, Sabrina was as blunt as always. "Well, how about you and Shippo, Scarlett?

Scarlett blushed a little before answering "He's perfect for me I never knew there would be someone like him for me. He's super sweet when he wants to be but he can be tough and Mr. Bad boy when he feels like it and we like all the same things and we barley ever fight and I'm a sucker in love and I can't resist him."

All the girls awed for a while before Kagome asked the same question to Sango.

Sango sighed before she started. "Well he's a dirty pervert that's for one. We can rarely agree on anything and he can get really irritating. But when we do agree we can have a discussion for hours and its super insightful and I don't feel like slapping the shit out of him. I can't believe I'm admitting this but he's an awesome lay." Again everyone started laughing at that statement.

Kagome then turned to Kikyo and asked the same question.

Kikyo looked to be in thought for a second before replying. "He makes me feel special and I have no idea where I would have been without him. He just means so much to me and I can tell I mean a lot to him to. It's like if I don't see him my day is ruined and he's directly tied to my happiness because no one makes me feel like he does and I have a feeling no one ever will."

Everyone just awwwwed while Kikyo bowed her head with a little smile on her face.

A second later all eyes were on Kagome and Scarlett was the first to probe "What about you and Sesshomaru, Kagome come on and spill the beans already. Kagome was blushing at this point and refused to look anyone in the face before finally speaking up.

"Well I really don't know how o describe it. I'm not in love with him yet but I know that if I let him he could be one of the best things that happened to me next to you guys and not to mention he's an amazing kisser and his abs are so hot and the fact that we don't even need to have a full conversation and can just be in silence is really peaceful. I like knowing that being in each other's presence is enough for both of us is really special." Kagome looked down at the floor of the Nissan before mumbling "He's pretty good at other things too." She trailed off and her face heat up in a tell tale blush.

Sabrina and Sango laughed while Kikyo and Scarlett awwwwed.

They were pulling up into Sabrina's garage and saw 6 other cars 4 of which were racing or sports cars. All of them were really pretty to look at. While they were staring as Sabrina and Scarlett compared notes on some routine they were working on the guys pulled up next to them in Sesshomaru's car. Kouga was the first to come out opening the passenger's side door before hugging Sabrina from behind and giving her a light peck on the mouth before resting his head on her shoulder and looking at the rest of the cars ogling them as the shiny paint seemed to wink at him.

The rest of the guys were the same way just staring at the cars while next to their girlfriends. Sesshomaru turned Kagome's head towards his and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. Kagome responded almost right away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss while everyone else was distracted

"Ahem."

'Well not everyone' thought Kagome as she glared at Scarlett who was looking away while humming softly.

A few seconds later Sabrina's voice broke the silence. "Come on guys lets go inside not just stare at my cars all day ok?"

Scarlett started to pull Shippo away by his shirt while Kagome just tugged on Kouga's hand. Kikyo nodded and attempted to push Inuyasha away but he was a dead weight staying anchored to the floor. Sesshomaru who had his arm around Kagome used his other arm to pull Inuyasha in by his shirt which was later met by loud protest while Kikyo and Kagome both smirked at each other.

As they walked inside the door they entered the kitchen where it was mainly high tech appliances. There was a basic color scheme of white, black and orange somehow balancing each other out in a simple fashion. It was very relaxed and they all left their shoes by the mat pushed aside for that reason before entering. Sabrina led the way and brought them down a long hallway dragging her feet as she went loving the feel of the plushy carpet against her socks.

The living room was creative colors splashed around making the place feel inviting and warm. There was a huge flat screen TV on a wall which was surrounded by a massive collection of DVDs in a transparent glass scream that protected them. There were lots of couches in the massive living room and Kagome noticed how nice they looked all different styles working towards making the place as inviting as possible. Kagome noticed Sabrina walk to the center of the room and before making her destination throwing herself on the floor.

Kagome was gasping and she saw the worry in Kouga's face as Sabrina was about to land just to see her bounce back again. Everyone looked at each other confused before Scarlett showed mercy and explained what just happened.

"People it is ok. You see when they were decorating the house Sabrina's stepmom and dad wanted her input on the house before she left so it would suit her when she came back. Sabrina decided it would b fun to make a water bed fade in with the carpet for multiple occasions like pulling pranks or movie night. It's one of the best features of the house out of many so people stop freaking out."

Sabrina was giggling as she bounced softly on the water bed.

Kagome got an evil glint in her eye and started running for the water bed then jumped on with a lot of force pushing Sabrina up in the air who continued to laugh more as if this only served as more entertainment in the matter at hand.

Kouga was laughing along his girlfriend as if her joy was his joy before jumping on the waterbed too pushing her and Kagome midair. Both of them were laughing while they bounced up in the air with no cares in the world. Scarlett looked at Sabrina noticing it was one of the first times she had seen her so care free. She smiled and ran up to the water bed and all four were now bouncing laughing as it was the funniest thing on the world.

Soon all of them had jumped on the water bed and were laughing in the living room with the most carefree attitude ever seen for any of them. Several minutes later they had finally stopped bouncing and were watching a movie from the water bed. When it was over Sabrina and Scarlett had stood up on the solid ground and nodded towards a door.

"We have to show you guys something." Sabrina simply nodded her face deadly serious. The mood had obviously changed. As they walked through the door exiting the living room they looked around taking in the house as they passed. Not even the hallways were the same, all of them different colors and designs somehow coming together. In two minutes they were standing in front of these huge double doors. Kagome watched as they pushed open the two plain doors.

Inside was a huge dojo.


End file.
